A New Era for The Avengers
by Ms. Hawkeye
Summary: Shiera Bells and Hanna Grace have been friends for 8 years. They've been through thick and thin. But one day they are kidnapped by HYDRA and experimented on to become HYDRA's newest weapon. In the end Shiera is alone at HYDRA, SHIELD is preparing for war, will their lives ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I stroll through Central Park, watching as the tourist approach the non-afraid squirrels, feeding them nuts they just bought at the food stand. I look around spotting someone, I smile broadly. I go walk up to her, she's reading so she doesn't notice me, she never notices anyone when she's reading.

"Hey Hanna, whatcha reading?" I ask, she looks up annoyed but the minute her light green eyes land on me her shoulders relax, she smiles up at me, I smile back.

"Hi, Shiera," she says to me. I sit down; I lean over to look at the title of the book, and laugh then drop my bag and grab her book flipping through the pages. Figures, she read _that book _millions of times already.

"Are you seriously reading that book _again_?" She grabs the book from me safely putting it in her bag. I look up to her a piece of dark brown hair falls from her messy bun.

"I like it," she says defensively, "and shouldn't you be in school?"

"Well isn't that the question of the day?" I say lightly smiling, "I have calculus right now and I can't stand it! It's like they're not even _trying_ to make it hard."

She gives me a pointed look. Like she always does when I skip class, which I do quite often. It's not like I'm learning something I don't already know. But I always get the look and that's Hanna for you. The one person who has read every book you could ever think of, literally. Her light green eyes give off the impression she's thinking, counting her breaths like usual. I can still remember the day we met. I was my quirky, nerdy 14 year old self. I had gone through all the other book stores, reading anything I could get my hands on. I hadn't been in her shop yet so I thought what the heck?

When I walked in I started looking around the books like I usually do when I'm looking for books, then I noticed what the girl up front was reading. It was one of my favorite comics, and I immediately launched into a conversation with her. Just like that, boom, we were friends. It didn't matter that I was 14, or that she was a good 8 years older than me, we had the same interested, we connected.

"You wanna go get some coffee I ask her, and I see her hesitation. She does not share my love and passion for the what she calls a 'bitter' drink quickly I say, "come on, I want some," and I really did. She still seemed hesitant, "I'll pay," I say in a sing-songy voice. She gives out a little laugh.

"What an I get you girls?" says the cashier, her strawberry blonde hair bone straight, and her red lips stick out, but she was a very sweet girl. Hanna says quiet kind of blanking out lazily, so I speak up.

"Hey, ya, can I have the vanilla blend mocha, extra vanilla creamer, iced, rushed not cubed...Oh! With extra whipped cream." I see Hanna smile at me from my peripheral vision, probably from the detail of my order, I like my coffee specific.

"Sure thin sweetie, and for you?" the girl asks Hanna while putting my order in, she gives a small smile even though the girl isn't looking and a piece of brown hair falls out of her bun and into her face.

She tucks the piece of hair behind her ear, "Hi. Yes, hot chocoalte, extra whipped cream and cinnimon on the top, please?" I stare at her through my thick black glasses.

"I thought we talked about this," I say, and she stares back at me, confusion riddling her face. I roll my eyes at her shaking my head. I feel my blonde hair swish around my shoulders, I speak again. "You are not getting hot chocolate!" I exclaim.

"She just turns back to the cashier and simply says, "yes, I am. Hot chocoalte please, thank you." The girl smiles ringing up our order and I give her a ten dollor bill.

"Your twenty six Hanna! It's time you order something that's more...grown-upish," we take our drinks and head toward a table. Hanna only shakes her head. "Your so difficult sometimes!" I tell her, and she gives a soft laugh. I already know what she's thinking.

"_I'm _the difficult one?" she raises and eyebrow and points her index finger toward herself.

"Yes, yes you are," I say, but only half-hearted. Although if you had to choose one of us, I would be the more difficult one. My smile begins to fade as I remember my day of school. Well _partial_ day at school. I start thinking of it, staring off into the not so crowded coffee shop.

"What's up?" I hear Hanna say, bringing me out of my trance, her eyes narrowed at me. My head snaps toward her, I don't want to tell her the real reason I'm out of school. She always get disappointed in me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, like nothing happened. She continues to stare at me knowing I'm not telling the truth. I sign reluctantly, it'll come out eventually. I lean back in my chair still grasping my coffee mug. "Coffee is bitter," I say. To most those three little words are meaningless but to us its everything. Our own lesson in life. She leans forward on the the table, most likely to give the 'always' response.

"All you need is two packets of sugar." the meaning? Life is always hard, and it can bring you real low sometimes . But when you always take the good with the bad you'll be alright. I take a drink of coffee.

"Well, I didn't exactly ditch calculus..." she raised her head up to my words. "You see, there was this incident a couple weeks ago and I may or may not have called my teacher and idiot. One thing led to another and in the end, I sort of got kicked out."

"You what?!" she exclaims, I hear the door chime and two men in black suits walk in. the tune from MIB comes in my head. _The men in black, galaxy defenders..._

"What? It's not my fault Mr. Simons is a complete idiot," I glance at the men in the suits again, something seems _off _about them.

I start talking about Mr. Simons, going on and on about how much of an idiot he is, because believe me, _he is._

"And then he..." I'm about to launch into another story about him when I notice Hanna isn't paying any attention to me. She is staring at the men, her face full of worry, fear, even hints of confusion. "Hanna? Hanna, are you listening to me?" I start getting worried, why is she so worked up? She looks at me, "Hanna?" I ask again, she gulps.

The men sit down at a table. I look around, whatever business the coffee shop had, is now gone. My shoulders tense. Something isn't right. Then men get up suddenly from their chairs and make their ways toward us. He man dark brown hair leans forward on the table, resting his hand mere inches from mine. The other stands an arm reach away his hand rests on the gun in hos holster. My breath quickens.

The man leaning slowly says, "Now ladies, I will like to do this without making a scene." I try to appear strong and straighten my back. But when I speak I stutter.

"What, wh-who are you?" I say, my voice quivers. The man smiles and a shiver runs down my back. And not in a good way.

"I'm Jim, and this is my associate Sam." Hanna stares dagger at them, she finally speaks her teeth gritted.

"What were you talking about?" I can tell a hundred thought are going through her head.

"We work for a company called-" the man behind Sam, he said starts talking, I think he said it was Jim. But he's cut off

"Jim. You know our orders."

"What does it matter, it's not like it'll make a difference once they're there," Jim says, his voice laced with irritation.

"Were from a company. A company called HYDRA, and ladies? Your very interesting to our employers." Jim says once his attention is toward us. My eyebrows draw together, curiosity taking over.

"Interesting? How?" I make my voice strong, these guys are just big bullies. I wanted to yell at them, but they are the ones with guns. Jim straightens and stands. "I'm afraid that;s information I can't indulge you in." Sam clears his throat, and continues," Now are you going to come willingly or are we going to have to use force?" Hanna quick pushes her chair our from under her, and I follow, she stares at him, her eyes boring into his skull. I stand straighter.

"Not until we know why," I say, making my voice as steady as I can. Jim's smile leaves him, and he cracks his fingers before responding,

"Force it is then."

**Thanks to everyone who follows, favorites, or even viewed this story! Reviews are always welcome, and constructive criticism. Please check out, CaptainObvious7412**

**She is a amazing writer please check out Hanna's POV! (Who CaptainObvious7412**

**Also im not sure the next time I will be able to update, chapter 2 is under construction...but I have my dance recital coming up, so I have a really crazy schedule...5 or 6 hours a day at the dance studio. But after Saturday things should get more normal.**

**Thx! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

I lazily open my eyes, it's too bright so I shut then quickly. I must of accidentally left my light on when I went to sleep. My back hurts and my bed feels harder then usual, weird. I go to get out of bed, still not wanting to open my eyes but something pulls me back. *Then* my eyes snap open.

I sit up looking at my surroundings, it's a bit too bright, the walls are grey, they look almost concrete. I sit on a very thin mattress across from a door, it's pushed up against the wall. There are chains coming down the wall and cuffed on my wrists. I'm able to sit up and go forward maybe a feet and a half, but I can't stand.  
I start tapping to a beat, I always do the same one over, and over, a mixture tapps, scratches. Hanna used to get so annoyed, she would grab my hand, making me stop, give be a small smile and saying "silence is of essence." I would smile back and laugh at her. In a couple minutes I would resume tapping an she would roll her eyes. I can imagine her in my head now, rolling her eyes. I can't help but wonder is she ok? Where did they take us? Why do they want us? What are they going to do with us?

Suddenly the door swung open, making a loud screech and I slightly cringed. A man walks in, he's dressed in all black, and has a trench coat on. His skin is very tanned and his eyes a dull blue, he has dark brown hair, cropped closely to his scalp. He has sheets of paper with him he seems to be intently reading them.  
I sit motionless on the walks, tracking his movement as he walks toward me, he still hasn't even looked up to me. He stops just about a foot away from me, and finally meets my eyes.  
"We'll your finally awake, your friend Anna? Ann?..." He trails off, pretending not to know her name, but I can tell he does.  
"Her name, is Hanna," I say my teeth gritted so tight I feel I might break them.  
"Yes, she had a lot of foul things to say... Hopefully I can trust you to cooperate." He says, but doesn't say anything, he studies me for a moment, like I'm some lab rat. And right then and there I put on a brave face.  
"What do you want us for?" I say, my voice surprisingly steady, my hands curl into fists. He smiles, showing a array of perfect teeth.  
"Elizabeth Shiera Bells," he says, and I really cringe, how does he know my first name? No one does, only family, teachers, and Hanna, I ONLY go by Shiera.  
"How do you know my name?" I ask, he still has that smile on his face.  
"Oh I know a lot of things about you, I know that you excel at school, you skipped two grades, your the top of the class," I narrow my eyes. That I think, can be pretty easy information to get.  
"You could have got that anywhere," I tell him.  
"We'll yes, I presume, I know that when your sister was 9 she was on a car accident and she is now deaf, I know that you were the first to actually start learning sign language, you had the language mastered in a month. Your favorite color is lime green, you hate your first name because you think it doesn't suit your personality, it's not _spunky_ enough. I know a lot about you, Shiera Bells, and that you are perfect for our...opportunity." I sit there dumb struck.  
"How?..." I start to say, but I stop myself, it's not like he would give me any answers.  
"I am pleased to say," he looks me directly in the eyes, "you will be very useful, for our... division," he turns to walk out.  
"Wait!" I scream, "where is Hanna? What division?! What are you going to do to us?!" He only ignores me though. Walking out the door, I hear a loud *clank* and assume he just looked the door. I sit there tears threatening to spill out.  
_Where am I?_  
My thoughts go to my family, do they know I'm gone? How much time has passed since the coffee shop?

**Sorry for such a short chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for such a long wait! Here's your next chapter! I love constructive criticism, so please give me all the tips you like! Enjoy!**

I wake up to a headache, which I have been getting a lot lately. I stare into space as i do often. I haven't seen Hanna for who knows how long, days, weeks it has all blended together. I never see anyone, aside from the first day, I get some food and water every once in a while. After sometime my room will fill with some sort of gas and I'll fall unconscious. All I know is I wake up hurting, with bruises in my arm, like their putting needles in, pulling out blood-who knows what. All I want to know is if Hanna is ok. She is always filling my thoughts. *Whats happening to her? What are they doing?*

I pace the room, the first time they gassed me and I woke up I was no longer in chain, free to roam about the room or more accurately the cell. Abruptly the door starts screeching, as if it was about to open, I give a small squeak of surprise and scold myself for it. But I do scamper to the corner of the room farthest from the door. *Whats happening? They never come in here.* The man from the first day steps in and I push myself into the corner, I can feel myself start to hyperventilate. I try to control my breathing knowing that if I do it to much I'll pass out. Which doesn't sound like that bad of an option at the moment...but I can't, I have to stay awake, I need to know whats happening. He smiles at me, showing a array of almost too perfect straight teeth. I feel my hands start to tremble with fear and I make them into fists so hard I thing I drew blood, which would could has to have been hard since I keep chewing my nails.

"Ahh Shiera it's been a while," he says, hes holding what seems to be clothing, and it was all grey, he threw it at me...I catch it easily and see that they're scrubs and a long sleeve white undershirt, "put this on, you have five minutes," he exits the room and I change quickly, it's clean clean clothes, I wasn't complaining. He enters a couple minutes after I'm done. He does some sort of hand motion, immediately two men come in, their dressed in whats seems to be more protective clothing. I'm assuming their guards, they also have a gun, I try to shrink into the wall. *Think like the wall. Be the wall.* I have to reframe from laughing at my own joke. I think somehow these guys won't appreciate it. He nods to the guard and they both approach me, each one grabbing my bicep. Any humerus though suddenly escapes me, even the *idea* of a smile vanished from my mind.

"Why the change?" I ask, blinking away tears that threaten my eyes. The man raises an eyebrow at me. "You always knock me out...why the change?" I always tend to talk when I'm nervous, not the best habit in this situation.

"The next phase of our division works better with you awake, and the guards were tire of carrying you everywhere. Is that all you would like to know Miss Bells?" He says, and oh I can't resist the curiosity.

"What's your name?"

"Hmm?" He seems perplexed, he's trying to figure out if he heard me right. He starts walking out the door, the guards begin dragging me, and I can't seem to get my feet under me.

"What your name?" My feet still move wildly trying to get traction. "You know for people who are tired of carrying me this isn't much of a improvement," the last sentence flies out, curse me and my sarcasticness. To my surprise the guy lets out a bark of laughter.

"It's Maurice," I raise my eyebrows in surprise, he actually told me his name. There must be some sort of ulterior motive. *Trying to get me to trust him?* I almost scoff, like that was going to happen. "Slow down boys, let her catch up." The men immediately slow and I straighten myself, and start walking, as soon as I do we pick up pace, then we approach two doors, they remind me of those giant doors in the hospital that swing open. It reminds me of home, the day we found out my sister went deaf, I had been staring at doors just like these waiting for her to get out of surgery. I remember my Mom crying, and my Dad hugging her tightly. We stop right before the doors.

"I am truly sorry to say," Maurice turns toward me, "phase two is going to hurt Shiera." He nods for the guards to follow him once more, this time they pull me more forcefully. When we walk in I see a lot of people. Their all in white clothing, scrubs, what looks like a lab coat. I start hyperventilating when I see the table. It's long and metal, it also had what looked like straps, to *restrain someone* and I have a bad feeling that that someone is going to be me. I lock my knees in place and it stalls me for only a second. One of the guards pick me up like a rag doll and slams be onto the table. The breath is knocked out of me and I sit there gasping for breath. It was enough time for the guard to get he chest strap on. The other guard approaches and get the leg staps on. My hands were still free and I punch the guard tightening my chest strap, after I could actually take a breath of course. He stumbles back a little surprised when I see I made his nose bleed. I smirk, a small victory party going off in my mind. He charges toward the table and back hands me, my head whips to the side, I can almost *feel* the bruise coming. He secures my arms quickly and take either side of the double doors. Maurice approaches.

"For now we will start the beginning of phase two, introducing the new chemical into you body," chemical?

"Chemical? What the heck are you talking about?!" I ask frantically, struggling with all the straps. He ignores me.

"What we are doing now, will change the world, to change even your physical perimeters, which will be the next part of phase two, can make the world better. Changing, *enhancing* the brain to do wonderful things is what we will focus on in the moment. So lets begin," he turns and nods to the teams of doctors, *evil scientist* the back of my mind says. I immediately think, this is so cliche. A woman approaches me. A needle in hand, the container filled with a navy blue substance. Strange color, she begins the speak.

"All other test subject haven't made it past phase two," she fold the sleeve up to my shoulder, exposing the inside of my elbow, the tears start pooling in my eyes, blurring my vision. "Though they tend to last longer if they remind awake. What we are trying to do is 'activate' a small part of the brain that we believe hold the power to telekinetic and maybe even telepathic abilities, and so many other wonders." She then wipes my elbow with some sort of cleaning pad, "We think the reason the subject that remain awake live longer because their brain is more active while they're awake and helps the chemical , this theory is still under study." She position the needle above the vein that's slightly popping up. "The chemical will access into your blood flow eventually making it to your blood vessels in your brain, and everywhere else in our body, and although uncomfortable while awake, the sacrifice is needed for the better of mankind." She sinks the needle in my skin and I bite my lip, she pushes the plunger down and I watch in horror as the vial become empty. Nothing happens at first, then my skin tingles, and then I feel like I'm on fire. And I scream, I scream for Hanna, for my family, through broken sobs I ask someone to help me, to take me away from this place. I scream until my throat is raw, and then I still scream. A voice breaks through my now cloud -with pain-mind.

"Many other subjects don't live past phase two, but you are the most promising, and I feel confident that you will make it to the end," *Maurice* , the name finally measures. He keeps talking, and talking, for hours. The doctors observe me, connect wired on my skin. Scrape skin of my arm, take blood samples. See what the *chemical* did, put I'm in fire, I don't resist, I couldn't lift my finger if I wanted to.

Finally, *finally* the fire dies down. But that doesn't mean I get control of my limbs back. I balance between the state of consciousness and unconsciousness, eye lids barely half opening. I feel someone undo the restraints. Two hands grab me by the biceps and pull me out of the table, they start dragging me to my room I assume.

"Shiera!" I hear a yell. My brain immediately registers the voice. *Hanna*. "What did you do to her?!" I try to lift my head to no avail. "Shiera! You freaks what did you do?!" Her voice go fainter. "No! Take me to..." It fades off until I can't hear her. She sounded ok, I think we approach my room when I'm throw into somewhere, a screech and bang of a door closing behind. I finally give way to unconsciousness.

**Please leave a review it is much appreciated! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, Shiera and Hanna are from the awesome imagination of me and CaptainObvious7412! :)_

My eyes snap open, waking immediately, not gradually like I used to. I look over to the giant door, seeing a fresh pair of clothes. My arms, legs, chest, everything ached. I get up as fast as I can, grabbing the clothes, I quickly exchange them from my old, tattered ones. The clean cloth feels good against my filthy skin. I feel like I'm a genius, I finally found a way to figure out how long I've been here...more or less. It was something Hanna once told me, the secret is hair. Hanna told me that hair grows half an inch every month. After that I got really curious, I did a whole experiment on it. But I didn't want the trouble of trying to find one of my lost rulers every time I needed to measure my hair. So I measured how many of my fingers were as wide as a inch.

So two fingers ended up being about an inch, so one finger was half an inch. I also feel stupid, it took me this long just to remember. But as soon as I do I grab my hair, remembering it was just about shoulder length when we were taken. I grab my stringy, dirty hair, I cringe at its appearance and quickly measure it. I do the calculations almost instantly in my head.

8 months.

Eight months I've been stuck in this hole in the ground. Or where ever it is, I just know I'm not above ground...well I could be but there's never windows, not in my room or in the hallways. I let out a frustrated growl and punch the wall, hard.

"Crap!" I yell, as I bring my fist to me. My hand starts throbbing and it stings. I shake my hand around and the throbbing lessens. How long have they been giving me those awful injections? I know it wasn't *that* long after I came here. Can I make the correct estimations? Maybe... I was here a month or two before I got the first one. I haven't seen Hanna, well sometimes, but usually through a daze, I'll see her in the hallway after the injections. After I have an injection, I feel more tired, but it's also like my mind is more aware. I'll snap awake at a tiny squeak, my body always on high alert for danger. This are my thought just as the door is wrenched open. Giving off the awful screech that makes me wince and resist the urge to cover my ears. I have become very familiar with the guards that bring me to my own personal toture, as I call it. Maurice talks about it being a *gift to mankind*. He's always there, not always present with a escort, but always in the room, giving lectures, what this would do to the world. They think this is *good* like they haven't taken two people away from their families. Put one of them at least under experiments, I hope Hanna isn't going through what I am. I hope she has no unknown chemicals running through her veins. Sometimes I fantasize that it's the chemical making me more aware, that's helping me through this whole thing, but it's just a fantasy, nothing more.

I stand willingly for the guards. I tried to fight once, I ended up getting a sprained wrist, bruises all over, and I had the injuries while the injected me. It was like the pain was amplified ten fold. It was horrible and I don't want to go through that again. The grab me by my biceps as usual and steer me toward the injection room or whatever it's called. They don't talk, I don't talk, it's a mutual agreement. We don't like each other very much. I keep my eyes pointed at the ground most of the time, watching my feet. Then in the distant I hear other feet echo in the halls, I see a few shadows appear and look up. I stop in my track when I see her.

Hanna. And this time I'm not dazed.

She looked ok, I look over her, looking for any injuries. I notice some bruises on her face, her hair still in her stupid bun she always has in. The guards are surprised by my abrupt stop and practically loose their hold on me. I use that to my advantage. I don't care about the pain, I need to touch her, make sure she's real and ok.

"Shiera!" She says just as the guards lose hold of me. I punch one of them in the jaw and kick the other in the gut. I see her slam the heel of her foot on one of her guards, and rip the hold of the other. I see her hands are in handcuffs, behind her back. I run over to her and she runs toward me. I embrace her in a hug holding her tight to me. Tears prick my eyes. She chuckles a little bit.

"This entire time you managed to hold onto your glasses? I can't believe you," she nudges the glasses on my face, pushing them up so they're not too low. I smile,

"I wouldn't be able to see if I didn't have them..."she smiles, "are you ok? Did they do anything," she shakes her head.

"No, how about-"

"That's enough!" One of the guards yell and grabs the back of my scrub collar yanking me back so hard I fall on the floor.

"Don't you dare touch her! You sick-" she's cut off once more.

"Come here little girl," one of them grabs Hanna by the arms, another places a gag on her that she tries to fights to no avail. Her eyes widen as she tries to get to me. Another guards hauls me up, I don't get a gag for whatever reason.

"Take her to Lab B16, this one should be going back to her cell," one of Hanna's guard says an starts dragging Hanna away. She fought, kicking her legs, wringing her arms, trying to get away but the guards are too strong. I'm stunned in silence for a few moments, before the sight of Hanna fighting so much break me free from my paralysis.

"Hanna!" I screech, my eyes widening I kick the guard I the shin again. His grip doesn't falter this time. Instead the guard grabs me picks me up and swings be over his shoulder. "No! Hanna! Please don't let them take me!" Tears start pouring, she's still wildly kicking. Not able to say anything because of that stupid gag. I know I'm getting another chemical shot. I don't want to go, I don't want the fire in my veins. Too soon Hanna escapes from my vision and we approach the familiar doors if Lab B16, the worst place ever. They wrestle me in the lab table and put the familiar restraints on me. I close my eyes as one final tear slips out. I feel the familiar pinch of a needle.

HYRDA COMPOUND

Subject A Observation Room

"Any progress?" The man asks he woman. She turns around from watching the girl, she girl was asleep in a small cot that was given her, a few days after she first arrived.

"Not yet, but we should be expecting signs soon. It is still uncertain if this procedure will work, she is the first to make it this far," she turns away from the monitor and faces the man. Her neck giving a voice of protest from moving from he position she has been in far too long.

"The boss won't be happy if we still have nothing to show for in this next update check," he tells her. He stares at the monitor she turned away from. The girl is faced away from the camera, all to can make out in the grainy footage is her hair and back. Her face not showing, he could picture her hair now. When they first brought her in it was a vibrant blonde, bouncing wit every step she took. Now it is reduced to a dull blonde, an very stringy.

"You don't think I know that?" She says with a edge to her voice. Then the mans eyes widen as he sees what happens on the footage. The woman doesn't notice his change in demeanor. "We've been working on this for months, with what to show for?! " he says her name softly but she continues. "They'll have both our heads if we don't make progress soon!" He says her name again forcefully.

"What?!" She yells, eyes wide on what could happen if their superiors see they have nothing to show for this project. This girl was their last hope.

"Look! Look a the subject!" She turns to the screen, her own eyes widening.

"Oh, my...god," she grabs he telephone in the room, dialing a number a man answers, "get Maurice down here."

The man stares at the monitor, the girl now faced toward the screen, she is unconscious, her and her cot hovering several feet off the ground.

_Hey guys! Sorry for the mess up with this chapter! (If you have no idea it's ok I fixed it) lol, thanks for reading! If you ever see anything wrong with a chapter please review about it or PM me so I can fix it right away! Huge thanks to **Snow Shadow 17 **_

_For letting me know!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reading this! I wold just like to give a HUGE shout out to the following...**

**JustAnotherObsessedFangirl**

**Jess (guest)**

**syrac123747**

**The reviews are very much appropriated! Also thank you to all the people who follow and favorite this story! Also before I forget...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of their characters, all of my characters are a pigment of my imagination and similarities to other Marvel character or real people is purely coincidental. **

**Enjoy the story!**

I'm trying to figure out what their doing. They haven't been back for what feels like months. I know it's not that long though, it has to be close to one though, my hair has grown about half an inch, a little less. I haven't had any food for at least a day, based in the pain emanating from my stomach. Maybe they forgot about me, it's probably bad that I'm happy about the possibility. I wonder what happened. Maybe someone took down the building, and I don't know, because I'm locked up like a animal. I like the idea though. It's pretty far fetched, I know that. And I know that it would never happen.

HYDRA COMPOUND

Subject A Observation Room

"We have had no progress in 3 weeks, our next deadline is coming up. I thought we had a breakthrough," Maurice said, his voice tight. The doctor looked at him warily, wringing her hands, her partner standing beside her. Slightly more confident.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't know what's happening, we thought it would be good to take her off the injections, since she was showing symthoms of the drug taking affect but..." She said. Loosing her trail of though, her partner stepped up.

"Well this could just be the beginning, we request to give her a couple more treatments, we have started prepping Subject B to withstand what we believe Subject A is developing me," he said, Maurice raised his eyebrows in question. He had never fully been briefed I what exactly was happening with the girls. The doctors like at each other, the man finally spoke. "We believe she, I mean the subject is developing telekinesis, the ability to move objects with her mind." Maurice cocks his head slightly.

"Impressive, if she is put back on the injections, is there a possibility of her obtaining more...abilities?" He asks. The doctors look at each other again, this time the lady speaking up.

"Well we haven't ever gotten this far with any subject, but yes there is a possibility Subject A could retain more abilities. Nothing is for certain yet though," she says, a slight waver to her voice.

"Permission granted, start her back on the injection effective immediately." As soon as he finishes his sentence, he stars to walk out the door, but pauses at the doorway, turning to the doctors again. "But, if you fail, you know the consequences," he walks out the door and shuts it with a loud bang. Both doctors stand I silence for a few moments, before rushing to prepare for the injection again.

My luck sucks, are my thoughts as I hear the clanking of the locks being undone following the screech of the door being swung open. Maurice standing in the front, holding a pair of scrubs in his hands, he throws them at me.

"You have two minutes," he shuts the door, but I hear no sound of it locking. I stare at the clothes for a second before scrambling to them, taking the old one off, throwing the new ones on in a matter of seconds. Not a second after I let the shirt fall over my stomach, my ribs poking out at odd angles, Maurice enters. He grabs my bicep, which is new. Usually he let the guards do the dragging. Another surprise is there is only one guard present. And he wasn't a guard I had seen before. I flash a sarcastic smile at him, new mission, annoy them to no end.

"Hey! New guy!" He knits his eyebrows in confusion, staring at me, "do I have something on my face soldier...or guard?" I ask, mixing my words. He shakes his head but grabs my other bicep and walks me down the hall, for once Maurice says nothing as we walk. I turn to the guard, well turn my head. "So what's your name?" He says nothing. "What? Nothing? No 'wouldn't you like I know? None of our business.' Or better yet! Actually tell me your name!" I see the guard smirk slightly before covering it up.

"You've never been this talkative before," Maurice butts in, "why the change?" I don't answer him I just turn back to the new guy. It seems to get on Maurice'a nerves.

"So no name?" Still no answer, "ok fine suit yourself, I'm going to have to make one up." I see him cover another smirk, I smile, openly. The smile fades as soon as I think of the place were going. I can't really focus very well, I know each step is bringing me closer to a place where the only emotion is pain. My breaths stars coming in quicker and shaper, if we round one more corner, were there. I try I focus on breath, maybe if I count my breaths it will help. Like how Hanna counts her breaths.

_One_ I dot want to be here.

_Two, three_ is Hanna ok?

_Four_ I don't think this is helping much, _five_

We take a few steps, _six, seven, eight_ approaching he corner.

_Nine_.

_Ten_ we turn the corner, and stop right before the door, Maurice turns to me, _eleven,_ _twelve_.

"Unfortunately, I will not be wit you for this session, but this man here will set you up," he smiles then. Wouldn't it be easier to say the guards name then 'this man here'? I bet he's doing it on purpose. Counting breaths doesn't help, not for me. I start tapping against my leg. Nervous tick, same beat, all the time, every time. Maurice walks away, not even waiting for my acknowledgement. The guard pushes me towards the door, not per say roughly, more like guiding. When we enter everything is the same, the one head evil doctor or scientist or whatever is watching me, all the others buzz around computers, or containers holding different mixtures. Someone seems like they're prepping my 'bed'. The doctor watches me for a couple seconds before turning her attention away, joining another group if doctors. The guard guides me to the bed.

"Please," my eyes fill with tears, my sarcasm gone or whatever I had to talk more earlier, the guards looks at me , showing...compassion, genuine caring, "don't let them do this." My lip quivers, he lifts me up an I don't fight, and lays me on the bed, putting the restraints on. He leans his head real close to my ear, I almost miss he word, because they are so soft.

"I'm sorry, you'll be out of here soon." He stands abruptly, and makes his ways to the corner of the room. I watch, studying him, I didn't notice before he stormy blue-gray of his eyes. Or the close cropped hair, it almost looks like a military cut, out can barely make out the blonde of his hair, or more of a dirty blonde, his hair leaning more to the brown side. I sub-consciously feel the prick of the needle in my arm, but I always feel the fire, and the way my throat feels raw after.

From screaming, my thoughts roam over the meaning of his words.

**Thank you all for reading! I hoped you like it! As a matter of fact tell me how much you liked it! Please...lol your opinions seriously matter...not sure how much I will be able to update, I just started high school...GO FRESHMAN! So in this story there is a line from a different movie, (not Marvel just a randim movie) does anyone know where it is? If you do leave a review on what part in the story and the movie. Winner gets bragging rights (lol) and a special suprise, sorry, it's not a preview...unless I clear that with a certain partner of mine. There is one in chapter one as well, (that's actually Marvel) I just forgot to say... Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Guys I am so dearly sorry for how late this is. On the good side I have been keeping up wit my high school work! (Which is quite the feat for me to keep up with work)...happy reading! Also HUGE shout out to **StargazingDragoness** for reviewing about the mistake...which I have no idea how it happened..  
_

_To **syrac123747**  
Actually not quite...a lot of stuff happens, Hanna actually meets them a lot sooner than Shiera... CaptainObvious7412 is doing Hanna's POV but due to demanding high school work she is taking a break from Fanfiction. I'm really excited to get to the Avengers too, but I'm trying not to rush to those chapters, a lot of things happen in between now and meeting the avengers. But she will! I promise!  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, Shiera and other characters are just the awesome imagination of me and CaptainObvious7412_

My eyes are closed tightly, but I feel him release me from the restraints, I open my eyes, blinking a view times to get rid of the daze. It was the same man as before, the guard. All of the doctors are gone, left to analyze their _data_. I have no strength left, I could barely lift my head if I wanted to. He's very gentle, unlike the other guards, who would yank me around like a rag doll, throwing me to the ground. Instead he slowly eases a arm around my back, lifting me into a seated position. I groan.  
"Shh, it's ok, I'm hear to help," he whispers in my ear. *What is he talking about?* With a arm still around me back he puts the other at the bend if my knees and lifts me off the table. Pain immediately spikes through me and my whole body tenses. I close my eye and before I know it I doze off.

(-) All the single ladies,

/( ) ALL the single ladies...  
/\

I watch the dream play through. I see he man, but in entirely different gear from before. There is also a woman next to him; her hair is a vibrant red and very curly. She shift a little, turning her body and I can now see the intense glare of her piercing green eyes, but she's not looking at me. She's staring at a man, he's African American American and is wearing a eye-patch.  
"This detail is observation _only_," he looks between the two. No one seems to notice me. "Agents, do you understand? You do NOT engage under ANY circumstance," both of te nod, at exactly the same time, which looked creepy to me, like robots or something.  
"Yes Director," the girl says, the man as silent ad ever.  
"You leave at 0'400 hours, your Agents if SHIELD make us proud." They both say 'yes sir' he looks between the two for another moment, "dismissed." The walk out with out a moments notice.

(-) Put your hands up!

/|

I wake with a gasp, I'm still being carried my the man.

"It's ok, we're almost to your room," his tone quiet. Meanwhile the dream replays in my head.

"What's SHIELD?" I ask, he tenses and falters in his steps ever so slightly before carrying on. When he speaks his lips barley move.

"Don't say that, not here I'll explain everything when were at a place where we can talk," he stops and I turn my head to wear I can see whats going on around me. When I do, I see my door. "Once we walk in there is going to be a video feed me and you walking in, I place you on your cot and me walking out, then it'll continue for _a_ _while_ of you sleeping," he smirks a little, "gotta love technology." What is he talking about?_ Who is he?_ I'm so confused.

He unlocks the door with a key card, the small contraption giving off a green light Before I hear a click. He picks me up again, like I weigh less than a doll, he opens the door wit one hand and sets me down in my cot. I take a second to get a little more comfortable, he stands incredibly still for a few moments. Then he tilts his head, like he's listening to something and silently sits down in front of my cot. He seems tense, as if any moment someone is going to burst in, muscles bunch as if he was ready to pounce.

"Thanks Nat," he relaxes ever so slightly, although not my much.

"Who's Nat?" My voice is raspy and I cringe slightly. Barely thinking I start coming up with names that contain 'Nat' in it.

*Natalie, Natalia, Natalina-* my train off though is interrupted.

"We'll now that they have no audio and false visual in this room we can talk." I look at his quizzically, his voice is at not a total whisper, but low. "Nat is my partner, were Agents of the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Division," my lips faintly whisper he initials.

"SHIELD..." I give a faint smile.

"My name is Agent Barton, my partner and I are getting you and your friend out of here." I'm speechless for a moment. *I'm leaving?* He said with me and my friend...

*Hanna.*

I search for something to say still at a loss for words. "You don't have to say anything, but if you have a question you cans wing one." I nod slightly. Everything else is so complicated. I just wan something simple nice and easy. I'm so tired, and hungry. I'm so hungry.

"Do you have food?" It's probably the stupidest question to ask, but everything else seems so complicated. He laughs, it seemed forced, like it was more for my sale than his own.

"I'm glad Nat told me to do this, she said we won't be sure what condition you guys would be in. I probably can wrap tour entire body with gauze, but I think I might be able to help you." He digs in his jacket, what I'm assuming has a inside or hidden pocket. Like spies in secret movie I think. I almost burst end out laughing at the thought. He pulls out a small container of what I recognize as jello. _Jello_. I look at him surprised. "I know, I know," he says as if he was apologizing, "I forgot the spoon, eat it slow."

(-) Oh , ooh oh oooh oh

/( )\ oh oh ooh oh  
/\ Woho oh oh oh ooh

I hope you guys enjoyed the line breaks, lol, thank you for reading, and please review/fav/follow


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope your having a awesome day! Heres your next chapter! Hope you like it!1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

He watches the girl steadily. Nat was still trying to infiltrate the other girl's cell, and then they had to go. He was trying to have a little bit of a litter attitude, for the girl's sake. He could barely believe what these people were doing, he had to stand there and watch her scream and cry for a couple _hours_. It was sick, but the look on her face when he handed her jello was priceless, he never felt so good in his life.

Well maybe when he brought Nat in, or helped during the alien invasion, he tried not to think of the blue haze of the tesseract clouding his vision, friend and foe being swapped. He blinked away the memories. She had fallen asleep only a few minutes ago, her face losing the hard edges that the captivity most likely brought upon her. She finally looked her age. He didn't have the heart to tell her about her family yet. After she and Hanna, the others girl's name, went missing under such peculiar circumstances SHIELD started monitoring the family. There was a funeral for Sheira and Hanna three months after their disappearance when they were presumed dead. Her parents started fighting constantly, completely ignoring their other daughter who was deaf. He could tell speaking sign language as she spoke was a major habit of Shiera's, even after not being around a deaf person for a while, he fingers would lightly make signs to her words. She's probably not even aware she does it, too much of a habit from before.

Her sister started receding in the world, and then her parents divorced, not even noticing the changes in their own daughter. A week after the divorce the other daughter committed suicide, the funeral was two weeks later. Her mother moved to the other side of the country, her father went south on the map, staying in New York was just "too hard". Sheira should almost be seventeen, in couple months or less, and the only family she had is across the world from each other. He'll have to tell her once she gets a little more settled down.

"Hawkeye do you copy?" Nat's voice pulls him from his thoughts.

"This is Hawkeye, I copy, what is your status?"

"I have Grace is Bells secure for now?" Her voice was detached from any kind of emotion.

"Yeah, but Nat, she's really weak. She can barely stand, let alone run, I'm going to have to carry her to our rendezvous point." I look at the girls sleeping form again.

"Ok, we'll see what will happen. Grace is ok for now, they did some...something to her, but if need be, she can run." I breath out a sigh if relief, that's good.

"Everything is set? We're clear to meet?"

"Your clear, we'll be waiting,"

"Ok, see you at the rendezvous point Widow," she doesn't respond, and he doesn't expect her to Clint slightly taps Shiera on the arm. "We have to go now," she only stirrs and he shakes her arm harder. Her eyes flash open, all the emotions of fear, panic, and pain evident in the grey orbs. "Woah, it's ok," her eyes settle on him, he speaks softly, "it's ok, we have to go." She was alert, he could tell that much, but she wasn't that alert, "I'm going to pick you up," she nods at him drowsily and he quickly scoops her up. Her body was dead weight, but she was feather-like light. She shiftled a little, resting her head on his chest, immediately falling back into the dark bliss of sleep, he contemplates waking her up for the escape but decides against it. The sleep could help her get her strength up, so when he talks he talks to himself, "Let's get this show on the road."

"Can you walk?" he whispers in my ear, I can feel the heat of his breath against my neck and I nod.

"I think so," he looks uncertain for a moment, then slowly lowers me to the ground. I waver for a moment and he puts an arm to my waist, supporting my weight and I nod grateful. I lean heavily on him, but at least he can use one of his arms now.

"You ok?" he asks, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Just peachy," when I say it I see him smirk ever so slightly out of the corner of my eye.

_"We're_ almost there," we duck into a hallway to avoid two guards, narrowly missing them, " we don't really want a fire fight right now."

"Awesome sauce," a fire fight. Like a gun fight? With bullets flying everywhere? "Are you a _spy?"_ He looks like a spy, he's in the usual guard uniform, but if you stick him in dark clothing I bet that's what he would look like.

"I guess that's what you can call me," he says, sort of vaguely. What was his name again? It was agent something. With a "b"... Barton! Right? Well that's what I'm going with.

"Are we almost there?" he nods.

"Just past that turn is where we're meeting," he gestures his head in the direction were a turn in the hallway is. I'm already breathing hard, and passing out seemed like a pretty good idea; I try to walk faster anyways. When we turn the corner my eyes widen any I back up. Two men lay on the floor blood surrounding them. One of them lays at odd angles his eyes wide open and glassy. I cant see the others face but blood pools around him. I scream, the only logical response in my head. I can _feel _myself start to hyperventilate I and my feet propel myself backwards.

"Woah woah, "someone wraps their arms around me. I bury my face in their shoulder. "It's ok, shh, your ok," he says in a hushed tone. One of his hands is protectively around me and the other brushing my hair in a soothing matter. I try to clam myself.

"Sheira? "A voice calls out. Almost immediately I stop crying. Letting go of Agent Barton I'm able to ignore the bodies. For a split second I think one of them is breathing and brush off as paranoia, no I look past the bodies to the person in the hallway._ She's standing right there in flesh and blood I almost don't notice the lady next to her in a tight catsuit with fiery red hair._

"Hanna?" I walk towards her around the dead men. She starts running towards me, and I use the wall to steady myself and walk as fast as I can. She tackles me in a hug and I almost fall; I struggle to fight back the tears threatening my eyes.

"Life is bitter." I tell her immediately. I feel her exhale her breath shaky.

"All you need is two packs of sugar." She whispers in my ear. "Are you ok?" I ask, me being the first to pull away from the hug. I look over her, not noticing anything dire. A bruise here, a scratch there, she seems tired. I lean against the wall, I want to sleep more, I don't think my legs are going to carry me much farther.

"I'm fine," she says then after a few moments, "are you ok?" I only shrug my shoulders. No use in saying I'm fine when the opposite is true, she would see straight through the lie anyways.

"Hey sorry to cut the reunion short, but we have to get a move on," the lady with the red hair says. I give her a small smile and nod my head noticing Agent Barton is now beside her.

"How are we getting out?" As soon as I ask a familiar feeling of warmth courses through me. I haven't felt it in so long I almost didn't recognize it, curiosity.

"They blocked off our initial escape route so we have to device a new one," she pulls a circular disk from her pocket. I arch an eyebrow as she places it on the ground. Suddenly a pale blue light comes out of it making shapes and lines. As the lines and shapes connect I recognize it as a map.

"What is that? "Hanna asks eyes widening in wonder. I see the lady, most likely the "Nat" Agent Barton was to earlier opens her mouth to say something, but beat her to it.

"It's some kind of hologram, isn't it?" she smiles a little, giving off a nod.

"Nice to finally meet you Shiera, I'm Agent Romanoff, I've heard a lot about you." I smile slightly but look back at the hologram.

"This is amazing. What is it's power source? What kind of matrix does it have? How are you creating this with no mirrors? Isn't that needed for holograms?They're a collection of light and color that reflect off of mirrors to create a image, right?" I begin rambling and see Hanna cover her smile with her hand.

"Well, I'm a field agent, not a tech, and once we get back to base I'm sure they will gladly explain all the details to you, but we need a way out." I nod and deflate a little, as her and Agent Barton start talking. I hear snippets of the conversation like "no running" or "ventilation system" but I ignore them mostly. I try to avoid looking at the dead men, and Hanna seems thourghly engrossed with the "escape plan" and talks with the Agents with enthusiasm. Can this really be happening? I'm actually leaving? I'll be free? But then something catches my attention. A small red dot on Hanna's chest. I draw my eyebrows in together, I look back at the two dead men, except one of them isn'tdead. One of then sits up on his elbows a deathly shade of pale, he holds his gun up. I can see the sweat dripping from his face ad just_ know _his breathing is labored. I look back to Hanna and the red dot no one seems to notice, she's waving at something on the map, and the Agent are looking at it too. Almost immediately the images just _click_ and in seconds I am pushing off the wall, pushing Hanna just as the gun goes off, I hear her give a little screech as searing pain envelops my shoulder. Another gun goes off and I pray that one wasn't meant for Hanna. I know I have fallen because I can feel the coolness of the concrete ground beneath me.

"Shiera!" The yell hurts my ears , at some point in time I must have closed my eyes, I feel cold hands on my neck, pressing a spot.

"She has a pulse...it's way too weak."

"We have to get her out of here!" The same voice from the first yell...Hanna. "Shiera? Wake up..._please_," I sluggishly open my eyes to see two green eye staring down at me.

"You 'kay?" my voice slurs, she lets out a sob.

"Yes Shiera I'm fine...just stay awake ok?" I want to, but I'm just _so_ tired.

"My...fam'ly?" I whisper softly. I want to _know_, I have to know if they're ok. Hanna looks up, and I see Agent Barton, his face looked pained. He was contemplating something.

"They're fine...they...grieved for a while...but they...they got over it." Hanna was again in my vision. I needed to tell her, one last time.

"Life...is...bit...er." my voice trails off, my eyes drooping-not all the way, not yet, I hear another sob escape Hanna's mouth.

"All you need is two packets off sugar," I close my eyes fully. "Shiera?" I can't find the strength to answer her. I feel myself relaxing for the first time in months. "Sheira wake up," I want to tell her that I wasn't sleeping. I hear my name being yelled before everything goes black.

I wake up to a constant beep. Immediately I'm assaulted with pounding pain across my shoulder. I slowly open my eyes, the lights are too bright at first and I wait for them to readjust. I'm lying on a white bed, a tube fixated on my arm, and I appear to be in a hospital gown.

"Hello miss?" I'm startled when another person speaks, "You finally woke up, how are you feeling?" It's a lady and she has walked right up to the bed as she speaks. She holds some kind of tablet, I thing, it is all glass by it's appearance and you can see straight through it.

"My whole chest hurts," my voice is raspy and low. I notice the lady has a slight accent, british...I think.

"Well that's to be expected, we were worried about some other things. Your brain went for a time without oxygen, I need you to answer a question for me." She looked so serious, _it was making me nervous._

"Yeah?" I say uncertainly.

"Do you remember anything? Maybe something easy like your name?"

"Of course I do!" I say immediately...my name...a feeling of horror and dread settles in , my stomach. I can remember what a hospital was, but have I ever been to one? Tears pool in my eyes. "I-I don't remember!"

"It's ok hon, I need you to calm down," she soothes, "calm down, ok?" I nod, I blink rapidly until the tears stop. "I need to ask you something really important. She taps the "glass tablet" a few times, I see different things pop up. She holds the tablet up to me, showing me a picture of a lady. She was giving a small smirk, looking annoyed at whoever took the picture. She was a little pale, like she has never been in the sun and has a splash of freckles, her green eyes seem to be staring at me. I look at her hair, it was a very light brown and appeared to be in a messy bun, a few hairs must have fallen out, because small tendrals frame her face.

"Do you know this lady?" I study the face, looking for any ounce of familiarity.

"No, should I know her?" I ask. The lady's eyes spark for a moment, then she stands up straighter.

"Well she is the one who tried to kill you, and she works for an organization called SHIELD."

**OK, I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update, please give me your input!**

**Also I am putting this story on an Amazing Spider-Man cross over except I can't figure out how to do it. I can find the division for Spider-Man, so if anyone can PM with help I would appreciate it a lot!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
